Poké Ball
by jcaliff
Summary: A Dragon Ball/Pokémon crossover that I wrote a couple of years ago.


Dragon Ball was created by Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio, Pokémon is copyright Nintendo. Believe me, I know all about the Japanese version of Pocket Monster. This story is based on the English dub.  
  
  
Poké Ball  
  
  
Bulma, the attractive teenage daughter of the Poké Ball Corporation, stood in the shade of a large rock, staring at a small device in her hand. The blistering desert sun shone brightly all around while her young companion, Son Goku, sat on the ground looking unhappy.  
  
"I'm hungry," Goku complained, as his stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
"Well, I guess we should stop for a rest," said Bulma, looking up from her device. "According to the Poké Radar, we're definitely headed toward the next of the Legendary Poké Balls." Bulma sat down next to the young boy who, strangely enough, had a tail.   
  
"According to the legend, each of the Seven Legendary Poké Balls contains one of the Seven Legendary Pokémon. If I can find all seven, I'll be the most famous pokémon trainer in the world!" Bulma's spoke with such fierce desire that even Goku almost forgot about his empty stomach.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because then I'll be able to marry a cute and powerful Pokémon Master! " Bulma said, her eyes distant as she imagined hundreds of handsome young men all begging for a date with her.  
  
"You're weird," Goku commented, but Bulma was too far gone to hear him.  
  
Not far away, a young man spied the two travelers. His name was Yamucha, and he was known far and wide as the Desert Pokébandit. Anyone passing through his desert was fair game, and few pokémon trainers had ever defeated him in a pokémon battle. However, he had one great weakness.  
  
"Oh no," he whispered as he watched the two intruders with a terrified expression. "It's a girl!" Yamucha was torn, faced with the choice of defending his reputation or giving in to the primal instinct that was telling him to run like hell.   
  
Goku, meanwhile, had taken out his grandfather's poké ball. Bulma had insisted that it was one of the Legendary Poké Balls, and had practically forced him to join her on her quest. His stomach growled again, and Goku momentarily wondered if the Legendary Pokémon that was supposed to be inside would be good to eat. Nearby, Bulma had decided to lie down for a short nap. Goku was bored. As Bulma slept, he watched the shadow of the rock slowly move across the ground. As he watched, suddenly the shadow got larger and he knew they weren't alone.  
  
"Who's there!?!" he yelled, jumping up and facing the rock. Bulma was suddenly wide awake, and she quickly reached for her backpack containing the Poké Balls and the Pokéradar. Unfortunately, the bright sunlight obscured Goku's vision, and he couldn't see. As it turned out, he didn't need to worry, because the intruders were more than happy to introduce themselves.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," said a female voice.  
  
"And make it double," added a male voice.  
  
"No, not you again!" Bulma cried. Oblivious to her cries, the two voices continued their speech, alternating lines.  
  
"To protect the world from devestation,"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation,"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
  
Leaping down from the rock to face the two travelers, the duo called out their names.  
  
"Magenta!" An attractive young woman posed dramatically. She had bright pink hair and wore a white uniform with a large red "R" on the chest.  
  
"Cornflower!" An equally attractive young man with purplish-blue hair and a matching uniform struck an equally dramatic pose.  
  
"Red Rocket Army, blast off at the speed of light!" announced Magenta.  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" finished Cornflower.  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" A small, feline pokémon jumped down from the rock and stood between the two members of the Red Rocket Army, pointing at Bulma's backpack. "And you're going to give us those Poké Balls!"  
  
"Cornflower?" asked Bulma, trying not to laugh. "What kind of name is Cornflower?"  
  
"Well, Blue, Violet, and Purple were already taken," answered 'Cornflower' defensively, "so I had to look through a box of crayons to find an appropriate name."   
  
"I like your name, James," said 'Magenta'. "In fact, I really think it suits you."  
  
"Do you really think so, Jess?" asked 'Cornflower' happily.  
  
"Can we get on with this!?!" yelled an irritated Meowth.  
  
"You won't take these Poké Balls without a fight," said Bulma, reaching into her backpack. "Oolong, I choose you!!" she called, throwing a poké ball that opened to reveal a small pig wearing a white shirt, green pants, and suspenders.   
  
"Whatd'ya want now!?!" asked Oolong, "I was in the middle of something important. Do you mind?" Closer examination revealed a magazine of questionable taste that he'd tried to hide in the back of his pants.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you lazy perverted porker! You're MY pokémon, and you're going to follow MY orders," Bulma yelled, her hands clenched into fists of rage.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?" asked Oolong, sneering.  
  
"I'm hungry," Goku complained loudly, as no one was paying any attention to him.  
  
Cornflower and Magenta watched the argument unfold in silence, while large sweatdrops appeared on the backs of their heads.  
  
"Uh oh," Yamucha said, watching the confrontation. "It looks like they're in trouble. But why should I help them?" Yamucha continued to watch with growing unease.   
  
"It's not like I'd be helping them," he reasoned to himself, "I just don't like the Red Rocket Army. I'm doing myself a favor. That's all." Yamucha pulled out a poké ball.   
  
"Puaru, I choose you!" he called and a small blue floating cat emerged from the poké ball.   
  
"Yamucha-sama?" the cat asked.  
  
"Puaru, I want to you to help me get rid of those Red Rocket Army troublemakers."   
  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" yelled Meowth. "You two, get those Poké Balls!" Magenta and Cornflower pulled out their own poké balls and activated them.  
  
"Number 6, I choose you!"   
  
"Number 7, go!"   
  
The pokémon that came from the Red Rocket Army's balls were like no pokémon Bulma had ever seen. Number 6 vaguely resembled a snake, but it's stilted movements and souless eyes betrayed it's unnatural origins. Number 7 was even more odd, a floating, pulsating mass of gears and flesh that emitted a foul, sickening gas.  
  
"What are those?" Bulma asked, her eyes wide.   
  
"Meowth! These are the ultimate fighting creations of the Red Rocket Army! Jinzoupokémon 6 and 7!" Meowth grinned confidently. "With these artificial pokémon, the Red Rocket Army will soon rule the world. The only thing that could possibly stand in our way are the 7 Legendary Pokémon. And soon we'll have those too!"  
  
"Oolong, we've gotta stop these guys. Machine gun attack!!" Bulma ordered the little pig bravely, but there was fear in her eyes.  
  
"You got it!" the pig answered, and his entire body suddenly transformed into a piece of living artillery. He fired at the Jinzoupokémon, but the bullets bounced right off their tough hides.   
  
"No good!" Bulma cried nervously.  
  
"You fools, you'll never win againt the Red Rocket Army," boasted Magenta.  
  
"Puaru, ballistic missle attack, now!!" called a voice. A handsome young man appeared nearby. Next to Oolong, an ICBM suddenly popped out of nowhere and launched it's payload directly at the two artificial pokémon.   
  
"Wow! Where'd that come from?" asked Goku, amazed.   
  
"I'm Yamucha, the Desert Pokébandit, and this is my territory," announced the young man. "The Red Rocket Army doesn't belong here. I think you should leave!" Yamucha stood proudly and spoke with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
"He's SO CUTE!!" Bulma squealed. Yamucha blushed furiously, and looked away. The missle exploded, stirring up a huge cloud of sand and smoke. Bulma covered her face with her hand and tried to keep from being knocked off balace by the shock of the explosion.  
  
"Take that, Red Rocket Army!" she yelled. However, as the smoke cleared she gasped with amazement. The Jinzoupokémon weren't even scratched.  
  
"You singed my hair!!" cried Cornflower, holding the charred ends in front of his face.  
  
"You ruined my complexion!!" cried the equally upset Magenta, who's soot-covered face had turned bright red from the heat of the explosion.  
  
"Number 6, acid attack!!"  
  
"Number 7, poison gas attack!!"  
  
The two Jinzoupokémon moved forward, and the snake-like Number 6 suddenly spit at Oolong. He jumped backward in fear.  
  
"Yeowch!! What the?" He watched in terror as the place he had just been standing dissolved and left a deep crater in the ground.  
  
"That's it, I'm out of here!" he said, and with a red glow he returned, unbidden, to his poké ball.  
  
"YOU COWARD!!" yelled Bulma.   
  
"Puaru!" called Yamucha, amazed that his first attack had failed.   
  
"Yes, Yamucha-sama?" asked the floating blue cat, reappearing in front of his master. However, at that moment Number 7 expelled a noxious cloud of blue gas. Bulma, Yamucha, and Puaru were all caught in the blast, and all three suddenly found themselves coughing and unable to breathe. Bulma fell to her knees.  
  
"Hey you, leave my friends alone!" Goku yelled, forgetting about his hunger.   
  
"Oh, what are you going to do about it, brat?" asked Magenta, smirking. Goku reached behind his back and pulled out a staff.  
  
"Oh, he's got a stick. How frightening," mocked Cornflower. He and Magenta laughed.  
  
"I'm warning you, leave my friends alone." Goku crouched, ready to attack. Meowth noticed as Goku reached to put his Poké Ball back in his pouch.  
  
"Meowth! It's your unlucky day, kid," Meowth said, "We're the Red Rocket Army, and we're not leaving without every one of the Legendary Poké Balls, and that includes yours!"  
  
"You leave my grandfather's Poké Ball alone!" Goku cried, leaping towards the Jinzoupokémon. However, Number 6 moved surprisingly fast, and used it's tail to knock the staff out the boy's hand while knocking the boy backward into the rock. He hit it with a loud crack, and the rock split in two.  
  
"Siksssssss," it said in a hissing voice. It coiled itself, and then suddenly sprang forward, straight at Goku. Goku rolled out of the way at the last second and the snake-like pokémon ran head first into the cracked rock.   
  
"Number 6!" Magenta ran over to the injured Jinzoupokmon.  
  
"Owwww," Goku cried, slowly standing up, shaking his head to clear it. Looking up, he found himself face-to-face with Number 7. Number 7 sprayed a foul green gas straight into Goku's face. Goku, blinded by the gas, stumbled forward.   
  
"Alright Number 7!! Finish him!" yelled Cornflower triumphantly.  
  
"The smell!" he cried, holding his nose. Number 7 flew down and rammed Goku in the stomach, causing him to double over as the breath was knocked out of him.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled, still on her knees. "Use the Legendary Pokémon!"  
  
Goku felt the Poké Ball in his pouch and hesitated. Through watering eyes, he saw Number 7 preparing for another attack, while Number 6 had nearly recovered. Reaching for his Poké Ball, he pushed the button.  
  
Yamucha watched the battle between the boy with the tail and the Jinzoupokémon unfold. He felt helpless, but he knew that even Puaru couldn't fight such strong monsters. He'd returned his pokémon to it's poké ball as soon as the poisonous gas enveloped them. Next to him, he heard Bulma tell the boy to use the Legendary Pokémon. Yamucha couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"You mean you HAVE Legendary Pokémon?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to be the most famous pokémon trainer in the world!" Bulma responded.  
  
"Well then WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THEM EARLIER!!" he demanded.  
  
"Um, well, I didn't think about it," Bulma answered, smiling brightly. Yamucha sank to his knees.  
  
"Is that. . . ?" Bulma asked, pointing looking at the place where Goku had stood. Yamucha looked up. Goku had disappeared, and in front of them there was instead a giant ape, that was growing larger by the second. It seemed to glow with an inner light, and there was a sense of savageness in it that could not be tamed by man.  
  
"The Legendary Pokémon, Oozaru," Yamucha breathed. Bulma pulled out her Pokédex and aimed it at the giant monkey.  
  
"Legendary Pokémon Oozaru," identified the tinny voice of the Pokédex. "Believed to be one of the most savage and fierce of all pokémon. No furthur information available."  
  
"What is that!" asked Magenta, as she and Cornflower grabbed each other in fear.  
  
"I think it's a giant monkey," answered Cornflower.  
  
"You two are pathetic," said Meowth. "Jinzoupokémon, get that thing!" he ordered. The two artificial pokémon began their attacks. Number 6 spit acid at the Oozaru, but it simply batted it aside with it's paw. It then picked up up the snake-pokémon and held it with both hands. With a bestial roar, it snapped the Jinzoupokémon like a dry twig.  
  
"My Number 6!!" cried Magenta as the two halves of her pokemon fell, still squirming, to the earth.  
  
Number 7 flew up to the Oozaru's face and discharged poison gas. The giant monkey stood still for a moment, then suddenly sneezed. The poison gas dispersed into the air and the flying pokémon flew backward into the groud, creating a small crater. As the Oozaru rubbed it's nose, Number 7 slowly lifted itself back into the air and again flew up to the creature's face. However, before it could attack, the Oozaru opened it's mouth and chomped with it's powerful incisors. Number 7 never stood a chance as the giant monkey slowly chewed, and then swallowed its foe.  
  
"Number 7!" cried the understandibly upset Cornflower. The two Red Rocket Army members looked up at the giant monkey, and made the only logical decision.  
  
"Run!!" they cried together, and started to make their escape.   
  
"Come back here you cowards!" yelled Meowth, shaking his fist after them. Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and he turned around to see the giant Oozaru that had come up directly behind him.   
  
"Um, well, on second thought, maybe running isn't such a bad idea," he remarked, casually backing away from the giant simian. However, before he could escape the Oozaru grabbed him by the tail and swung him around in a circle. The Oozaru then roared and threw Meowth straight at the rapidly retreating Red Rocket Army, hitting them, and sending them into orbit.   
  
"Looks like we're blasting off again!!" they cried as they disappeared into the distance.  
  
Yamucha and Bulma had watched the entire battle. However, now that the Red Rocket Army was gone, the Oozaru turned to look at them.  
  
"Um, nice Oozaru?" said Bulma hopefully. The Oozaru roared.  
  
"What can we do?" she cried, grabbing Yamucha by the shoulders.   
  
"Aaaaah!" he yelled, his body stiffening up. He then immediately fainted.  
  
"What's wrong with you!!" Bulma yelled, but Yamucha couldn't hear her. She looked up at the giant Oozaru with dread.   
  
"GOKU!! Where are you!?!" she called, hopefully, but there was no answer except the savage roar of the Oozaru.   
  
"We're doomed," she said to herself. Bulma watched in horror as the Oozaru advanced, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It never came. Finally, she opened her eyes. The giant monster was gone. Bulma stood up, shakily, and looked around. The remains of the Jinzoupokémon still lay on the ground, but the Oozaru seemed to have vanished without a trace. Then she say Goku. He was lying not far away, face down in the sand. And strangely enough, he was missing all his clothes. His Poké Ball lay near his hand.  
  
Bulma picked up Goku's Poké Ball. She stared at it for a long moment. Then, for reasons she couldn't explain, she pressed the button to release the Legendary Pokémon. It popped open and nothing happened.   
  
It was empty.  
  
"How is this possible?" she asked herself. Then she looked at Goku, lying unconcious on the ground.  
  
"Goku? Could it be?" To tired to think, Bulma sat down in the shade of the remains of the rock to rest while she waited for Goku and Yamucha to wake up. She had a feeling that Goku was going to be hungry.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
